In order to further improve capacity of the network, a network architecture evolves from a homogeneous network to a heterogeneous network. Usually, there are multiple access points in the coverage of an access point of a macro base station. A UE may keep wireless connection with the multiple access points.
The inventor found during developing the invention that the above the access points connect to one base station through optical fiber in the conventional technology. With the evolution of the network, multiple access points may not connect to one base station, that is, the multiple access points communicating with the UE may belong to different base stations. In this way, operations or processes applied to the case that the multiple access points connect to one base station have to be optimized as the evolution of the network.